


Various one shots, Various one word prompts.

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Multiple Relationships, One Word Prompts, Uh..., am i done with tags?, i think i'm done with tags.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short one word prompts where various people meet in different situations. Some are also character development where it is only them.<br/>Steadily being updated over time, feel free to give requests of your own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of time

Beginning- This is it. Zoey was finally meeting her opposite. She pulled off the cloth Rythian had covered the old dusty thing with and paused, only seeing herself. Rythian explained the only opposite of her now was the one with realization, not confusion. “This was the beginning of the rest of your life,” he told her, “But it always starts with new knowledge.” 

· Middle- “Come on guys!” Ross yelped as Trott squished on his other side, making Smith laugh despite barely being able to breathe. “Suck it up, sweetheart, you have to pay the price!”

· End- “Don’t leave,” Duncan simply spoke, his voice barely audible as he clutched Rythian’s loose hand. “This was a mistake.” Rythian had said, “I will never make it again.”

· Love- Ridge cannot love. He is a god; he is better than the stupid things mortals feel towards others. He is. He refuses to admit the fluttery feeling he gets where his power is stored. He refuses to admit it always happens when that Kim girl is around.

· Illusion- “This is an illusion. This is all fake.” These were the first words Xephos spoke to Honeydew. He hated how the dwarf grinned before plopping down beside the space man and spoke in his own disgusting way “No, its not, but if it is I’ll be willing to help you wake up.”

· Discovery- Nilesy discovered his webbed feet were an oddity when Duncan was so surprised by them. He only had webbed limbs when wet, and often if submerged long enough his legs fused together to form a long elegant black tail, and gills opened on his neck. Duncan only discovered it yesterday when he almost drowned. 

· Numbness- Toby couldn’t feel anything below where the spider bit him on his stomach. LittleWood abandoned him hours ago, said the mining mission was a lost cause. Toby stayed to try to find at least some coal, the spider bit him, he killed it and now this man with the gray hair was screaming up a mineshaft for a medical kit. To Notch, he hopes he will make it.

· Silence- The silence before the storm was Panda’s active time. He skittered around like a rat to collect wool before it got wet. To heard the animals inside. To pray to Notch his stuff would stay, but now the only noise was the silence before all hell broke loose.

· Nature- The breathing of the plants caused him to eventually go insane. The stuttering breathes of them choking on the air the different factories spewed out. Nature was dying, but he was already dead inside, His mind flurried with suicidal thoughts. Nature’s only remaining protector was born to die.

· Time- “Time is infinite,” Sips repeated to Sjin’s dead body, “Our love is too,”

· If- If only Sjin had listened, then he wouldn’t be looking down the menacing drop while Nilesy desperately tried to reach for him.

· Colour-The colours made Kim dizzy. What were the colours from, you ask? Zoeya’s beautiful new head of hair, it was dyed in the colours of the rainbow. And Kim had thought this was going to be a bad day, but the beautiful Blaze managed to change that yet again.

· Friendship- “This won’t last forever you know,” Sips spoke softly to Zoey as she lay in his lap. “I know Lumber man, but lets enjoy it before our other halves finds out about our blossoming friendship”

· Happiness- “Happiness is a box of chocolate,” Sjin spoke from experience, before offering up a coconut one to the trapped mage’s lips “want one, sweetheart?”

· Betrayal- betrayal stung, especially when the love of your life was pushed up against the wall of the enemy’s castle. Especially when they were obviously enjoying it. Especially when you did too.

· Smugness- The smug look Benji gave him made him want to punch it right off. “Shut up,” he mumbled instead, desperately hoping his beard covered the raging blush. “I knew it!” Benji screamed, “I totally need to tell Minty about this!”

· Smiling- He hated the smiles Ridge would give him when he was in pain, the sadistic bastard. “Fuck off,” Xephos settled for, his voice unnatural to even his own ears. “Never, my sweet, Never for you,” He grinned.

· Eyes- The eyes were what captivated him the most. The shining light in them, reflecting the moonlight, just before the transformation from human to beast was hypnotizing. He loathed to see it again, even if it threw him to respawn more times than he could count. 

· Embrace- The Hug caught him off guard, the slimy appendages wrapping around his waist before hoisting him up into the air as he screamed. He calmed down when Smiffy’s soothing voice whispered he was taking him to bed and not to his stomach like he originally thought.

· Before- Before she met him she was content.

· After- After she met him she could feel the blood pumping though her veins as she ran. She could feel her clawed feet on ground before the dirt spewed up behind her. She could feel the rope around her middle. She could feel the feathers puff up as he gently stroked her cheek to try and calm her. She could no longer feel her hands, but she could tell she was now a hybrid owl rather then the full human she was when she first met the once beautiful man that was Xephos.

· Change- Tee had needed a change, and this was perfect. Sure he was happy with is previous home, but this one had so much more than the moist air and the boring weather changes. The desert home always had something to shoot at, and Rythian wouldn’t yell at him for making holes in cacti like he did when he shot the spruce wood surrounding their previous home. He just wishes that he could eventually return to his old home, but alas, he could not.

· Difference- The differences between you and I are amazing. You are a beast of the night and of solitude, I thrive in the light and set fire to those I love. I think this is why we should separate, Rythian, This is why your blaze is leaving. Good luck.

· Similarity-“Sips and Sjin are totally the same person in different bodies” Panda mused. Nilesy hummed in agreement, but wanted to tell his furry friend how wrong he really was.

· Marriage-“you two bicker like an old married couple,” was what Duncan had said, making the terrible two pause because of how close the scientist was to finding out the unknown truth

· Cheating-“You cheat!” Honeydew screamed as Kim revealed another wild card with a grin. They obviously take the card game seriously, who else would?

· Music-The music shook her hips against her will, mixing the drink she was shaking for her. That Ravs guy sure knows how to dance, it sure is a shame that he hasn’t seen anything until it’s her time to play.

· Confusion- This would confuse him if he wasn’t in a class full of idiots. This is the dilemma that Xephos would find himself in whenever he went to school, that was until that Duncan kid came to school and aced almost all his subjects. That was until P.E came along, because he never stood a chance against Kim’s mile a minute records or Martyn’s climbing techniques. 

· Travel- The wind in his hair, the gentle and rhythmic clunks of the rail and the final project serving it’s purpose were what inspired Strippin’ and Benji Rail to be focused on this business. When their father heard this and not what he wanted, he forced them to move away, but this only built up their love for travel.

· Urban- with a leap and a bound Tee leapt over another wall before landing with a dull thud on the other side, looking for another sewer cover to dislodge. He loved this place, why did everyone else hate it? After all, the only real threat were the constant swarm of zombies, but his teeth and claws ripped though them easily, so why not theirs? 

· Rural-the trees seemed to whisper as he walked between them, the branches hanging low before him. He hated these old rural teaks between his castle and the market, but it was simply too dangerous to fly though the jungle. At least this time he had a little orange tabby cat by his side, occasionally brushing his lab coat. 

· Voice-his voice was like an angel, but what he sung about was the work of Herobrine himself. Why oh why did all of Honeydew’s mining songs have to do with fire, dragons and family? And why was he, Sips, in some too?

· 1700’s-Ridge fit in perfectly here, with men and women walking around in fancy dress and with people enjoying themselves and laughing. The only real problem was the fake conversation, and the constant polite tone of voice he simply must keep. Let alone the stupid wig.

· 1800’s-This was his time! Lalna fit in so well here, with all the other gentlemen scientists they managed to bounce ideas off one another as if they were playing squash! Magnets to levitate, coils and turbines for electricity, this was his time! The only problem was the fact he couldn’t

· 1900’s- Swing music was all she played, and the beautiful dress she wore only emphasized the fact she was stuck in the past. The slip on shoes with the little purple bows and the long wavy blond hair she dipped in purple ink were the only things stopping her from being in practically black and white. Her porcelain skin and her plump lips were the only things Sips saw whilst visiting, but Sjin mainly focused on her smile on those red lip. 

· 2000’s- “C’mon man, this is 2014! You’re supposed to go out and party until 2 am, you have seriously got something wrong with you if you don’t at your age.” “Honestly Nilesy? You know I hate crowds, I’d rather stay here with my owls.”

· Numbers-“The numbers, Zoey, what do they mean?” “To be totally honest I lost track of what I was doing an hour ago and just spewed the numbers onto the keyboard.” “Goddamnit Zoey”

· Words- he’s gone insane long ago, but the word’s he had spoken still rung in his mind though. “freak” he called “Monster” another thousand had. Why did this happen to him? He was only doing what he believed to be right, so why did they call him the monster?

· Hot- His skin was like a furnace, like the sun in summer, like a fireplace in winter. He melted the snow if he caught fire, and like that he jumped even higher. The magma slime, no, Smith was extremely hyperactive like this, but this made Trott curious of how much wear he could take. Lets say it took both Ross and Trott to calm him down, but then all three of their skins were hyperactive.

· Cold- His skin like ice, her eyes like snow. Little Wood would never admit to having a sister in another biome, but this was their down time, the trees didn’t need them as much now it was cold. She was the only real thing keeping him going as the rest of their vast family died back, as they retreated back into themselves. He longed to see her again when they parted. 

· Sweet-The desert air was dry and dusty, but now after the rain it was cooler, calmer too. Nilesy only came out here during this season, otherwise he would dry up, but both Zoey and Rythian appreciated it, expecialy when he brought Lyndon for her and his own mouth for the ender; if you know what he means…

· Bitter-Ross’ laugh was as fake as his smile, and you just wanted to punch it off his stupid smug face. He built with bricks while you used elegant mahogany. He used stone while you used finely woven wool. His obscured the beauty of the landscape while yours sat quietly along side trees and beautiful mountain ranges. This is what made you different. This is what made you fight. This is what brought you together in a clash of anger violence and, somewhere in the mix, lust.

· Running-Kim was the fastest runner in the entirety of minecraftia. She’d replaced the delicate slippers and tights with smart black, red and white converse that ran up to her knees. The rest of her tan skin was covered in white bandages to stop sweat and injury. Her parents yelled when she thew those stupid pinched shoes, so she ran away, like she always did with her problems. 

· Children-“Eric, my child!” Trott almost collapsed at the bird dragon hybrid’s feet as it landed before him. The thing had gone missing a few days prior to the tear jerking moment, and Ross couldn’t be more proud to see his love happy.

· Heterosexuality- “What’s that mean?” Kim questioned the walrus guy again as he poked a needle into her arm. “What, Heterosexual?” he replayed, not even answering her question. Rude. “Yeah, that,” he pulled the needle out, making her wince, “It means to love a person of the opposite gender, weather it be sexual or not.” “Are you?” he looked up, confusion on his adorably cute smushie face, “…Yes?” she smiled, “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've had a stressful week with family etc.  
> There is OC stuff in this, often to the extreme but not a lot.  
> Again, kudos and comments appreciated!

  * Homosexuality-“Wait, what?” Zoey looked up at Lalna, seeing his sheepish expression before lowering her tone, “Come again?” Lalna groaned before slumping next to her, “I’m in love with Rythian and I had no idea how to tell you or him.” Zoey smiled kindly, putting her sword down, “You don’t need my permission, after all, judging from the dream I over herd Rythian having I’m sure he feels the same.” “Wait, WHAT?”
  * Bisexuality-“Bisexual is to love both people of both sexes, Sips, don’t use it as an insult.” “I used bread as an insult once, Lomadia, I can use it as one if I want.” “Question, do you love women?” “… Yeah?” “And you love Sjin?” “I mean, yeah, but I don’t see where this is going.” “That means you are bisexual. Sjin is male.” “Oh shit!”
  * Peace- It was always their other halves keeping the peace between them, but Lalna never had another half and this caused rash decisions. He had only thought for a mere moment about the bomb under Blackrock Castle before he made it a reality. Now as he gazed into the creator he reconsidered his previous options
  * Inconceivable- This was truly spectacular. The walls hiding redstone were smooth marble and the rich plush carpet a deep blue hue. This was Ridge’s new survival map, but this was where he came to die. The teams at random, the people on edge, it would be a miracle if he even made it past the building and crafting stage, let alone the rest of the murdering and backstabbing people would do.
  * Writing- Her fingers kept tapping on her keyboard, unknowingly driving him insane. Nilesy hated it when Lomadia would type, always in perfect sync with the dripping tap and the beating timer, the rhythm never ending until he wanted to scream. And just as he was about to she would close the lid and ask him to lunch, letting his temper simmer and go cold until she next opened the damn laptop.
  * Thoughts- “I’ve been thinking,” The higher god spoke to Ridge, drawing the last syllable though his teeth and tongue. Ridge was, well, ridged in fear. After his scramble to dispose of the evidence from his last games he came across something he really shouldn’t have. He covered it up the best he could, but nothing stopped what he’d done. “You really shouldn’t get away with this, but I must say, you are probably the best pest control I have, so hey, I’ll let you off. Keep killing, or next time you might not be so lucky…”
  * Food- Sometimes when Trott was preparing for long journeys when he lived alone he pushed the things he needed onto his tusks so he didn’t forget them. He poked them though paper, food and hell, even a key when he wanted to cause hell for the people looking for it. Now he lived with Smith and Ross he was a little more careful about when he did it; He didn’t want to get laughed at, after all. Unfortunately he was caught red flippered when Smith teleported in, catching him with apples and carrots on his tusks as he rooted though his inventory. Lets just say they didn’t let it slide like he’d hoped.
  * Drink- When Xephos needed a drink he simply went to the river or a near by spring. He hated using the bottled stuff that Honeydew insisted on importing; it tasted so fake and like plastic his eyes watered when he did drink it. Lalna liked to keep away from water. He much proffered the carbonated drinks that he’d manage to make back at his castle. Honeydew hated the bubbles in Lalna’s drinks and simply wanted to pull his hair out at the state of Xephos’ water. He became so accustomed to the strong rum back in his dwarf kingdom it did nothing, so instead he did something. He went to buy a fresh carton of fruit juice each morning. No one dared questioned him drinking the exotic liquid along with his morning steak.
  * Stupidity- “Why the hell are you called a magician if you’re so stupid?” “ I’m not stupid!” Yes you are! Magic is stupid! Honestly, Rythian!” “Science is stupid! The only real thing you can do is to eventually fail!” “BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Without farming both of you would be useless!” “Shut up Sjin!”
  * Desperation- Strippin’ was desperate, running all over camp looking for his gray haired brother. Where was he? He ran out the camp, looking for him, even checking their old rail hang outs. He yelled his name in the twilight forest until his voice grew sore and his knees bled freely from the low bramble bushed he scraped though. He returned that night, fruitless and ready to burst into tears. And just fell asleep; he swore he heard yelling from the mineshaft.
  * School-Teep stood to the front of the stuffy room as his friends threw paper planes around, almost as if he wasn’t there. He was ready to burst in rage, but he couldn’t voice it. He settled for flipping the desk that Lalna and Panda were sitting at right at the front, and the class quieted down after that.
  * Beauty- He was really beautiful when he sat at the edge of the bed brushing his hair. Sure it was just plain brown and not at all long, but the way he did it mesmerized you. He would sometimes hum or sing whilst he did it, but only turned from the window when he was done. He would smile when he saw you, walked over with the brush and ran his long fingers though your hair. You would kiss his knuckles, mumbling praises and words of beauty onto his skin. He would laugh at your cheesy compliments before dipping down for a kiss.
  * Ugliness- Strife hated Parvis with a burning passion. He hated his hair, his stupid smug face and his awful sense of social boundaries. Despite all this hate he couldn’t bring himself to not care when he caught his… ‘friend’ crying. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worry evident on his face. Parvis looked up, tears down his cheeks that were flushed red. “Why’d you care? You hate my ugly mug.” Strife kneeled beside the other man, sighing as he did, “Because, even if I hate you I still wouldn’t be able to smile without you. You do matter to me, even if I don’t always show it.”
  * Names- Sips was never sure when he started making names for people. He had used all the references he could think of to do so. A ‘Kermit’ dropped here, a ‘Silk shirt’ and a ‘Goggle Boy’ there; He just didn’t know when to stop. He used them as ways to remember people by more than name. a name was just a label and a false expectation based on ones experiences with such name. His names were just what he thought. He Judged a book by it’s cover, if you will, but added his own story behind the over criticized leather binding.
  * White- “Why are we painting the wall white? Why not pink or green?” Xephos sighed at Sjin’s repetitive questions, unable to reply to one before another was fired in his general direction. “Because, Sjin, White is professional, clean and spacious.” Again the answer went ignored in favor of another question, “But colours are interesting! It would draw people in like moths to a flame! Why not?” Xephos brought his hands to his eyes, gitting his teeth before giving up focusing on painting the stupid wall in front of him over answering the other brick wall behind him.
  * Black- You loved art. You used a lot of different things to do so too. You dipped your hands in paint to liven up walls or sketched until you couldn’t see in the shadows. You loved writing about your pictures, making up names and uses for them. You loved the blue paper to make elaborate designs and the feel of an unpainted canvas. the thing you loved most thought was mucking it up with your grimy fingers. You loved the black fingerprints you left, a subtle way of saying you were there first. When it is imprinted in flesh, however it shows that person belongs to you, with or without choice.
  * Space- They’d done it. Sips and Sjin, the terrible two, the disastrous duo, the catastrophic couple, now in space. It was all their dreams come true. The last time they’d been in open space like this was when they tumbled though the void onto an abandoned skyblock. Now look at them, moon boots kicking dust and smiles splitting faces, those jokers never stood a chance against them. They were unstoppable! Or, at least, until their oxygen ran out.
  * Sky- The open sky above her as she flew was as vast as the land below. He owls flew with her, not a care in their pure hearts. The moon was set in the sky like a mould, the stars framing the beautiful thing. The light did not beat down on her like the harsh and bullying sun did but glowed gently onto her making shivers roll down her spine like lightning. Oh how she loved to fly.
  * Day- During the day Little Wood was active. He talked to the trees, combed the grass and encouraged the flowers to grow. He was in his element. A kind nudge as a child from mother tree caused him to be like this rather then the lumberjack his stepfather had in mind. He hated it when he used to bring down tree after tree with his axe or chainsaw only to mush them up for paper or to burn the work nature did. The day was his time, and no memory could take that away.
  * Night- Ridge believed that if you listened hard enough at night you could almost hear a song. Before he was crowned a demigod he used to gaze at the sky until he passed out from fatigue. He remembered when his father, blurred to him now, would carry him home over his shoulder as if he were a dead animal fit to be stewed. He loved the sound of cicadas and wolfs in the distant hills, this was why he was so thrilled to never need to sleep once he became what he was now. He loved to wander in eerie silence as his friends slept.
  * Death- When magic died almost everyone was at a loss. No magic in sight, no Condensers, no flying, nothing. This was until Rythian stumbled upon an abandoned village, braving it only to find a wand. Trimmed with gold, it shone in the sun but under night it glowed an eerie blue on the polished spruce wood. He mastered it before others even knew this magic existed. He cheated to be the best in his field before the others could.
  * Birth- Panda really didn’t know where he was from. He knew he was half panda and half human, that was a no-brainer, but he didn’t know his immediate family. He didn’t know where he was born. He didn’t know if he was a science experiment or if his parents were. He didn’t even know if he really wanted to find out. Xephos, Honeydew and Lalna all gave him looks as if they knew him, but he didn’t know them when they first started to do it. He once caught Lalna taking notes once too. Now he really didn’t want to know once he thought about it.
  * Birthdays- When Ross returned home after a week away he really didn’t know what to expect. He really didn’t expect his friends to make him a cake, or to be covered in frosting either. His friends didn’t expect him to smile and hug them both, covering his once very professional jacket in the same butter cream that covered the others. They all ended up grinning and laughing before they devoured the forgotten cake.
  * Intelligence- People often thought of Honeydew to be a stupid bumbling dwarf who only cared about his cookies and his gold. Really if you spent enough time around him you would have known he had a taste for the arts. This was really why he enjoyed spending time with you while you built your elaborate structures, to appreciate the difference between the dirt he stood on and the wood you placed. This is why he was a smart dwarf over his old friends, he could avoid the rush and take time to examine the little things.
  * Flowers- Little Wood picked up another daisy, pulling it into another chain that he pushed up onto Toby’s like he did his own. His friend smiled as he lent against his chest. They willed the days of summer as they passed by, the chirps of crickets and buzzing of bees creating a lull of calm and love around them; almost like veil around their leafy heaven. ‘If only this could last forever’ Toby mused.
  * Rain-The rain beat down around Owl Island, the skies grey like the smoke Honeydew inc. spewed out across the way. The ocean showed where the heavy drops of water beat it. A content smile spread across Lomadia’s face as she pet Nilesy’s mop of hair in her lap. Mr. Owl cooed at them before fluttering over to lyndon to rest. This is what she loved.
  * Fire- Smith lit up another piece of paper that was clutched in his fingers. He was glad he wasn’t completely human otherwise his fingers would be black with burns, but his current body was perfect for withstanding the heat, almost as if he were made for it.
  * Light- Xephos had always liked the light. The dark caves seemed much less sinister with a gentle glow to soften the hash edges. If he was in the dark he started to panic, claw at the walls in an attempt to escape the maddening chocking feeling. Torches were always nice in Minecraftia as they warded off the monsters and creatures that prowled the darkness in the search of flesh fresh from corpses. That wasn’t within the light from Xephos’ torches; in their light it was safe.
  * Emptiness- Ridge was lonely. Sure he could visit anyone he liked, but they always treated him like someone who didn’t belong. More than once he’d begged the higher gods to cut the strings binding him to his title so he could live a simpler life. They’d refused. He was stuck between his godly duties and the wish of being mortal. He felt empty inside. He felt like he was alone and he well and truly was.
  * Pregnancy- Holy _shit,_ this hurt. She felt full, pressured and ready to burst at any given moment for the past few weeks. She’d asked for help from multiple people. She’d asked Rythian, Lalna, hell, even Trott! None of them offered to help her though, her pleas fell to deaf ears. Why, oh why, did she have to be mute? If she wasn’t they might actually bother to check her gender!
  * Abortion- Abortion is a funny word. To expel something unwanted, so why was it used on her? Why was Ridge there, hovering over the button that was labeled with gold? Why was she brought here? Only to be expelled like some unwanted child? Like a piece of dirt, to be scraped of his boot, like a minor inconvenience. That’s all. This is what sparked her hatred for the demigod.
  * Broken- The thing is… Ross was never really… Human. Sure he looked like one enough to pass and the monsters could smell him as one, but he wasn’t one. He was a soul trapped inside a cage, or a person inside a porcelain exterior. He was a simple china doll; a moving, talking china doll. His hair was fine like string because that was what it was. He completely covered all the joints and unpainted clay he could with fabrics considered garish to those who had a taste in that area. When he fell from buildings he had to glue himself back together so the others couldn’t see and had to cover scraped and burses until he could find more clay and paint. Only when he couldn’t reach the glue did his friends find out he was a freak. Only when he was completely broken, gears spewed along the bottom of a ravine did the other sirs find his shattered body. A freak to them, a freak to everyone, a freak to himself.
  * Fixed- Machines could be fixed and Zoey knew this. She could connect wires, polish gears and code computers all with relative ease, so why weren’t people any different? She knew herself well, so why couldn’t she know others just as well? She could talk to mushrooms and other creatures without the worry of being weird, so why was she around people? She just thought people were the weird ones for not really accepting her, so why is she questioning it now? Was she really the one who needed fixing?
  * New- Xephos was so new to this world it wasn’t even funny. He had no idea what torches were until Honeydew showed him that they were just fire on sticks. He didn’t know how to collect wood or to make a shelter before nightfall. He was honestly useless. When Lalna showed him his vast amounts of technology Xephos went to it like a month to a flame. He understood this new tech like he’d known it all his life and to be honest, he did.
  * Old- Honeydew knew the songs he and his other dwarf friends sung down the caverns. He would sing without shame or the aim to boast, but to show he cared for the loss of his old friends when he left the mountain to go into space. He knew it drove Xephos crazy but he couldn’t help himself. He told his new friend that he did it to remember the old and not the new. If he actually listened he would know how terrible the meanings behind those songs were.
  * Crystal- Rythian mixed the bubbling potion brew. He tilted his head back, listening to the quiet mumbles Zoey pored out over the crystal ball she’d recently acquired. “you will have… Luck with your… souls… friends will… grow to new hights…” She grew herself back from it, rubbing her eyes in frustration "Do you need a break?" Rythian asked her as he stepped away from the cauldron. "Yeah, that'd be nice"
  * Glass- A little known fact was that Trott’s confidence was like glass. He hated all the little nips and nudges the others gave him. He knew he was a walrus and yes he was suppose to be a little on the chubby side, but they didn’t need to rub it in like salt into an open wound. When he was in the kitchen was when the glass finally shattered. He broke down. He sobbed as Smith and Ross stood in confusion and panic before franticly acting. “We didn’t mean it,” they said. “Then why do your ‘jokes’ cut my confidence like a rock breaks glass?”
  * Ruby- Rythian looked over Xephos’ shoulder as he sat on the tree stump. He held a strange device in his hands, pressing buttons to cause actions on the screen. “What are you doing?” he asked. Xephos tipped his head back at him, smiling at the mage’s confused face, “ Its Pokemon, on the original Gameboy. Have you seriously never seen it before?” Rythian looked at it before noticing the words on the back, “Ruby?” “Yeah, that’s the generation, its generation three.” “Why?” Xephos sighed, he knew this was going to be a long convisation.
  * Sapphire- Sjin looked down the drop, hugging the wall as he slid along. He’d dropped his pickaxe into the deep cave just after throwing all his spare stone and dirt into lava to save space. He stumbled down another ledge, kicking dirt and pebbles down as he slid. When he finally reached the bottom he placed a torch and looked around, before landing his eyes on a blue sparkle in the dark. He gasped with his eyes lighting up before scrambling in the dark to find the source. He lit it up again only to see sapphires and his pickaxe already lodged in the stone surrounding it. Sjin sighed in disappointment before mining the gems. He really hoped he could find something valuable soon.
  * Emerald- Sips looked down at the ginger cat on his doorstep before re-reading the note yet again, this time out loud. “ Dear stranger, Please take care of Kit-Cat, she needs a new home and I thought you would appreciate a little bundle of fun. Keep her away from emeralds, she hordes them like they are the key to the universe.” Sips sighed as the cat started rub up his leg. He looked down at it again, this time addressing it by its name “Well Kit-Cat, looks like I’m gonna have to deal with the things I hate most, Cats and stupid names.” The cat meowed at him dimly before purring.
  * Diamond- “Nothing beats diamond! Just try and beat that!” Nilesy threw the card down atop the pile already on the table. Strippin’ slammed another onto the pile, this time with a different picture printed on the fine surface.  He gritted out though a grin, “Bedrock.” Nilesy’s jaw opened in shock just before Strippin’ slid the stack of cards back to him. Or he would have done if Kim hadn’t placed a single card on the table with a smirk. “Creative mode” she whispered to their dropped jaws.
  * Amethyst- When Rythian had used a potion accidently to change his gender Zoey had used it to her advantage for almost everything. She was taller then the mage now and was able to run faster and mine quicker, if only just. Rythian had obviously had enough of her antics, and this was absolutely he last straw. There was a ball that night and he simply refused to go. Zoey managed to will him into doing it however when she made the excuse that he was out of town and she called a friend to be her date. This was how he managed to get him into heals, a dress and even little gold and amethyst earrings. Oh how she loved her skills in persuasion.
  * Opal- Toby was plagued with evil dreams ever since he left home. He had fell into the void a few times while adventuring the land and each time he did he woke in his bed, safe and sound. When he was unconscious he could see his father and mother, but in a twisted way. He saw his mother on the floor bleeding with her guts spewed over the netherbrick floor. His father was standing tall, his usual t-shirt and jeans dulled grey and smeared with bloody handprints. Lastly his mouth and eyes were both glowing a bright opal white over the usual soft pink and blue. He always woke in tears.
  * Pearl- Nilesy dove deeper into the blue sea, clutching a bag in one hand and a knife in the other. He reached the bottom, kicking up sand as he floated above it. He pulled his knife to his chest as he skimmed the bottom for his prize. Once he saw it he plucked if from its sandy nest and pushed the sharp end of the knife into it and pried it open. There inside was a small delicate pearl in it’s fleshy prison, ready to be shown the sun. Nilesy smiled.
  * Jealousy-It was obvious Benji was jealous of you. You had the looks, the strength and the creative insight in your builds. He often felt useless around you as you built. He settled for collecting wood or stone instead. You often thought you could see the green on his face as you ruffled his hair saying “next time,” gently to him before going off to do something. You knew he hated it but you just couldn’t stop the feeling of being better intoxicate you. You loved being drunk off of his fumes he gave out. You loved him because of his jealousy.
  * Anger- When Lomadia was angry she tended to stay silent until her face went purple. She wouldn’t scream or cry out like some teenager but would handle it like as much of an adult as she could. She would calmly step away from what she was doing, turn and walk away. If it were a person causing her the anger, however, she would smile before socking them in the jaw. She would laugh even harder if it caused a burse.
  * Lust- Considering you and her were from opposite sides of the coin you fit together like jigsaw pieces. She was colourful, hair a lovely red and green while her eyes a deep yellow. You were in brown; the only real colour on your stout figure was the purple tips of your hair. You started by simply talking, chatting about your other halves and commenting on daily news and the like. Now you would roll your hips up into hers, dig nails into flesh to anchor yourself not to the land but to her. You would moan, gasp and rut onto her. Her own noises send sparks over your skull and down your spine, lighting up your nervous system as if it were a fuse to a bomb. You both somehow knew this would happen when you were introduced. You knew those blushing faces of Sjin and Rythian, but now you both cant bring yourselves to care.
  * Gluttony- Sips hated eating too much. He knew almost everything he ate would go straight to his thighs. Sjin loved eating until he couldn’t move. He had a fast metabolism, it wouldn’t stay long and he knew. Sips would eat until he felt guilty, Sjin would eat his and then eat the rest of Sips’ because he hated when good food went to waste.
  * Greed- It’s a well known fact that dwarfs love gold and Honeydew was no exception. The entire reason why he liked to dig or mine was to revel in his riches. He often went to great lengths to mine the gold across the ravine or to dig straight down to gather more diamonds for his great stash. His greed often came to bite him in the ass and he should really stop digging de- Oh! Gold!
  * Rage- No one crossed paths with an angry Panda. He had already gutted Nilesy, torn though several owls that Lomadia had sent to contain him. He’d smashed though Sjin and ripped Sips into ribbons of flesh. He had clawed at Rythian until he died of blood loss, finishing off Zoey in one fatal bite to her neck. He slaughtered the Hat Films trio and twisted the necks on both Honeydew and Xephos. He dodged the needles Lalna shot and smashed the scientist’s head against a fencepost, skewering him for respawn to find. Mad was not a word to describe him. He was _livid_.
  * Offence- Lalna had bipolar disorder. Some days he was hyperactive, rushing around like he was on fire, getting things done like the world was going to end. On other days he was sluggish, agitated and had a fuzzy head. He treated the world around him differently depending on how he felt too. He built the TNT launcher when he was half drunk on his own emotions, the same deal with Rythian’s nuclear surprise. He helped the Jaffa factory when he was ecstatic about nothing and signed the peace treaty like this too. He clamed all his actions were to create peace but really all he did damage people’s trust they had for him. Oh well, he currently couldn’t bring himself to care.
  * Defense- Sjin brought the gauntlet up again as the sword attempted to slice though him. He thrust his own forwards, clipping Xephos in the stomach before tearing a leather seam on his armor. Xephos swooped his sword low, but Sjin leapt up over it to bring his boot onto Xephos’ head only to tumble onto the ground. They paused as they caught their breath before Sjin broke the heavy silence with a gasping laugh, “So, same time tomorrow?” Xephos smiled, “Sounds good, yeah”
  * Laziness- Nilesy loved the days where he could just laze around, half delirious of the world around him. He would stroke the grass, pulling the blades between his fingers only to let them slip out of his grasp. He loved it when one of his friends came to lie with him, especially when it was his furry friend Panda. He would release the grass from his clutches in favor of running his short nails though Panda’s hair, making a low purr flow from his throat. The sound was almost sticky, like sweet treacle off of a silver spoon. Oh how he loved the lazy days, but loved his panda bear even more.
  * Cuteness- He was cute when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He searched the lands and other people’s stuff for it yet he wouldn’t look where it was obvious, in his own inventory. Rythian would wait until Ridge was ready to scream in frustration and anger before simply interrupting his almost cries with a simple, “Check your pockets”. Ridge would do so, flush red and mumble an “I knew it, I was just playing,” before flying off. Rythian loved it when he did.



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give kudos!


End file.
